Curiosity
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Loki decided to try a human drug, curious if it would have any effect on him… well, the effect was quite intense… / It's my first Thor/Loki fic, so please be nice to me. Rated M for a reason. Warnings: OOCness, bad English, incest. R&R please!


Curiosity

This was definitely not supposed to be like this…

"Brother" Loki suddenly appeared in the room, leaning against the doorframe, panting heavily.

"What happened?" Thor asked surprised yet worried at a same time, immediately getting up from his bed, rushing towards the god of mischief.

"Please, help me." The younger breathed, grabbing Thor's shoulders, literally clinging onto him for dear life since his shaky legs weren't much support to him.

"Brother, what happened?" Thor repeated the question, holding Loki firmly, examining his face carefully, and trying to figure out what was wrong with his sibling.

"I'm not being myself." He gasped and uncontrollably let out a quiet whimper when Thor cupped his face between his palms, staring into his eyes with a confused expression. He had no idea what on the Nine Realms had happened to Loki but it was pretty serious. He was taking sharp sips of the cool air, cheeks flushed red, eyes cloudy and heat was radiating from his whole, thin body.

"How can I help you?" The god of thunder asked finally, holding his brother tighter in his arms, unconsciously pulling him closer.

"Ta-take me." Loki panted, rolling his hips against Thor, moaning at the developing friction.

"Are you kidding me?" The older stared at him stunned but realised there was everything in his brother's eyes except mockery.

"Please." The younger begged – which he had never done, not even once as far as Thor could remember, - licking his lips in a very arousing way and Thor had to admit that he had never seen his brother being so irresistible and sexy. Seeing him like this was undeniably a turn on.

He hesitated only for a bare second then leant forward, placing his mouth over Loki's. Although the kiss started softly it grew very desperate soon, Loki was eager to get more of his brother's delicious lips and was practically trying to suck the soul out of Thor. However, the god of thunder wasn't the type who would let Loki dominate so he fought back with his tongue just as eagerly as his sibling; while he pushed his sibling against the wall, pinning him down with his weight. He couldn't help a satisfied smirk forming on his lips when Loki lost the tongue-battling due to his heavy pants and moans.

"Stop…ahh…teasing." Loki moaned loudly as Thor was kissing his jawline not too gently, biting the skin playfully yet there would be visible marks on the following days.

Thor pushed his knee between the younger's legs, moving it slowly. "Impatient, aren't you?" He grinned then grabbed Loki by his collar and pushed him down to the floor, literally ripping his clothes off while kissing him madly. He couldn't resist his brother's lustful moans neither his sweet, intoxicating scent even though he knew what they were doing was immoral. However, there was no stopping now.

"Ahh…brother." A sinful moan escaped from Loki's now swollen lips as Thor freed his erection and it met with the room's not too warm air. The god of thunder pulled back for a bit to strip himself, too, giving enough time Loki to get a firm grip on his manhood, stroking it swiftly. Thor gulped visibly at the sight.

Finally, he was naked like his younger brother and leaned over him, their bare bodies met and both man gasped loudly in pleasure. Thor trailed a hand down between them and grabbed both erections, stroking them slowly. Loki wrapped his arms around his wide shoulders, holding him tight while he leaned forward to catch Thor's lips for a sloppy kiss.

"Please." Loki breathed, his whole body trembling in desire. "Just do it already."

Thor only sent him a seductive look as a reply then turned Loki around, making him to stand on all four. He knew he should use some kind of lubrication in order not to hurt Loki so he spat into his palm and covered his manhood with his own saliva then inserted two, still wet fingers into the younger. Loki's body tensed at the introduction and let out a painful hiss as Thor was making scissoring movements inside of his body, trying to prepare him in a hurry. Then he withdrew the fingers and placed a much bigger thing at Loki's entrance, grabbing his hip with one hand while holding his throbbing flesh in the other.

"This might hurt." The older said apologetically but before Loki could even catch up what was exactly happening, he pushed his hard cock into the small body. Loki's mouth opened for a silent scream, eyes shut tightly not to cry. Though his whole body was yearning for being taken by Thor, it still did hurt like hell and he thought he was about to be torn apart. It took him more than a good minute to get slightly used to the feeling. He then nodded, signalling Thor to start moving even though he was still trembling in pain a little. The god of thunder didn't need much persuasion and he pulled back a bit just to thrust back again.

"Oh, fuck." Loki cursed, his hands desperately trying to find something to hold on to but found only the marble floor. After a few more thrust his painful hisses turned into moans of bliss, his whole body rocking in rhythm with Thor.

"Is it all you can do?" He asked his brother provocatively and as a reply, Thor pulled out of him, earning a dissatisfied grunt from Loki.

"Just don't regret it later." The older murmured against his ear in a husky tone then flipped him onto his back roughly. He pushed his legs wide apart and placed them on his shoulders then pinned his wrists down. With a swift, well-aimed movement he slammed into Loki, wiping the sneer off of his face. The younger one was practically being folded into half but he didn't seem to mind. Instead, he let out a vulnerable moan. "That's more like it."

He was silenced with a rough kiss, his loud moans being swallowed by Thor's hungry lips while the older was pounding him into the cold, marble floor.

"You're so delicious, I can't resist you." Thor groaned against his mouth, rolling his hips to bring more pleasure to Loki. A loud, lustful moan was the only reply he got and Thor, being a damned teaser, slowed his movements down on purpose, wanting to hear Loki panting for him again. That was definitely one hell of a turn on.

Loki sent his sibling a death-glare as a sign of how much he disliked his idea and tried to roll his hips against the older but was being held so firmly it was almost impossible to move. His wrists were also being captured by one hand, and no matter how much he struggled against it, the grip didn't loosen. "Come on, Loki, ask for it." Thor teased, a playful sneer spreading across his features. The younger shut his eyes tight and even turned his head away as much as possible in stubbornness but when Thor grasped his manhood softly, stroking it in a torturously slow way he had to admit his defeat. He took a mental note that Thor would pay highly for being this nasty. Later.

"Thor, please." Loki moaned soon, just as the older had expected.

"Please what?" He teased, admiring Loki's now opened, desire-filled eyes and half-opened mouth, panting for air.

"Ngh…fuck me… ahh- hard." The younger panted, rolling his hips against Thor.

"As you wish, brother." He replied and let his pinned wrists go, grabbing his hips tight. Loki moved a hand to grip his erection, stroking it hard while wrapped his other hand around Thor, his sharp nails digging into the flesh but Thor didn't care. He held his brother firmly then pushed into him again, hitting a spot which made Loki to arch his back in pleasure, screaming louder than before.

"Don't stop!" He commanded, already losing the control over his own body, and Thor gladly granted his wish. Soon, the god of mischief was pushed over his edge and came hard into his own hand, toes curled, and head being thrown back in pure bliss. Feeling the muscles clamping around his manhood, Thor almost immediately followed him to the Paradise, and released his seed into Loki with a hoarse moan of the younger's name while a loud lightning crashed through the sky out of nowhere. He collapsed on top of him, both of them sweating heavily, trying to catch their breaths.

"Now, are you willing to tell me what exactly happened?" Thor asked with a frown after a few minutes when he had pulled out of Loki and rolled next to him.

"I've tried a drug named aphrodisiac. I was curious if it would have an effect on gods." Loki replied embarrassed after a few seconds of hesitation, turning his gaze away while speaking.

They lay there silently for a while when a knowing smirk appeared on Thor's plump lips. "Next time you want to have sex, just say so, okay?" Loki stared at him shocked with his jaw dropped then he was about to probably curse Thor for the insult when the god of thunder pulled his face closer and gave him a deep kiss, silencing him for a while. The younger was struggling roughly at first but then gave in and snuggled up to Thor's well-toned chest, kissing back weakly. And if Loki was trying to say anything later, Thor would kiss him again and again in order to keep his young brother's mouth distracted.


End file.
